


СтоИт только на тебя, Дэнни!

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Selkies, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к серии фанфиков "Фрагменты". У Стива совершенно точно ничего не было с пингвинами. Однако его заграничные миссии по-прежнему вызывают подозрения.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185488
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	СтоИт только на тебя, Дэнни!




End file.
